


vacation (all i ever wanted)

by vandoorne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: peter and tony stay in a hot spring hotel after attending a conference in tokyo. things happen.(set after endgame, in an alternate future where tony survives and didn't get back with pepper after iron man 3)





	vacation (all i ever wanted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [is_this_thing_anon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/is_this_thing_anon/gifts).

When Tony had told Peter that they'd be going to Japan for a conference, Peter hadn't expected for it to include, well, all _this_.

This meaning how he's actually finding out how there's Japanese food beyond just sushi and god, every single morsel of food that he places in his mouth is insanely delicious, nothing like the kind he gets to survive on as cheap student food. Don't get him wrong, handrolls and riceballs he could get for cheap were yummy, but this? On a completely different level. And well this also meaning how he's actually looking at the breathtaking view of Mount Fuji for the first time, in real life, and it's gorgeous.

And then there's the hot spring.

The staff at the hotel had assured him that yes, that was what you were supposed to do. You're supposed to strip naked, bathe yourself, then get into the water and enjoy a long soak. A bit like soaking in a bathtub, Peter had asked, and was advised not to spend too long because that wouldn't be too healthy.

So Peter had read the guest guidebook in his room at least three times, checking to see that he had put the yukata on correctly. Any wrong move and he would risk indecent exposure, and well. At this point in time, if Tony deems that he's good enough to come along on a conference and actually present on what he's been working on in Stark Industries? Not as his protégé, but as an actual _employee_, a proper researcher on the R&D team? He's definitely not going to embarrass Tony by not, well, doing as the Romans do. In this case it's, well, doing as the Japanese do in Japan. Right. He brings his bath towel and the small towel provided along with him, and heads off to the hot spring. Got to try everything at least once, right? Plus it's been a long day, and Peter's in need of some relaxation.

Honestly, Peter doesn't even know what he had been expecting. When Tony had told him that they'd be staying at a hot spring hotel, he had had to look it up online to find out just what it was. And from the instructional cartoon in the guest guidebook? Peter had _not_ expected this. Sure, it's late at night now, but he can still see Mount Fuji in the distance, and it's every bit as beautiful as it had been in the morning. The winter air is cool against his bare skin, even after the warm shower, and he quickly heads towards the hot spring. It's a beautiful pool with clear waters, a pavilion built over it and Peter dips his feet into the water, letting his body become accustomed to the temperature.

Peter lowers himself into the water slowly. It's inviting and warm, a pleasant contrast to the winter chill. No wonder the hotel staff warned him about staying too long in the water. It's so comfortable, and Peter sighs, glad to be able to just let go for once and enjoy. He's glad that he had chosen to come to the outdoor bath after all, despite his initial apprehension about soaking in warm water outside in winter. It's unexpectedly soothing, just the perfect thing to soothe the soul. No wonder it's something people enjoy.

There's no one at this hour, and for that, Peter is grateful. He's pretty sure that there are other guests at the hotel, even though he hasn't seen anyone just yet. Probably because he had dinner in Tony's room, while they discussed the conference. And upgrades to his Spider-man suit. And the new project Peter's working on with Stark Industries. And throughout dinner Peter hadn't been able to stop staring at Tony, who had already changed out of his suit into the yukata provided by the hotel, which even had a red obi over the yellow robes, evocative of his Iron Man suit. If Tony had noticed, he hadn't said a word, thankfully.

Right. Tony. In the yukata. At the thought of that, Peter feels his cock begin to stir, unbidden. Fuck, not the best timing. Come on Peter, think of something else. Right, the theatre elective he had taken with MJ. Shakespeare. Got to be something about King Lear that he can think of that will keep unnecessary and badly timed boners away.

_Tony in that suit this morning, and then he had loosened his tie and adjusted his cuff links and oh, that bob of his adam's apple when he had swallowed..._

Yeah, not working. Oh fuck, now what? Do people usually get aroused in a hot spring? But that's... Disgusting, right? Like, if they jerk off, the... Evidence, so as to speak, has to be disposed off somewhere, right? Ugh, gross. That would be completely unhygienic. Peter's cheeks flush, thinking of how Tony might have been soaking inside the very same pool before dinner, when they had parted ways and Peter had elected to spend more time in his room instead. He would've had to be naked, right? Peter swallows hard, trying to push the image of Tony _naked_ out of his mind. No no no. _Bad Peter_, he scolds himself. _That's not the way you think about your mentor. Especially since he probably sees you as nothing more than a_ kid _anyway._

Well, as it turns out, Peter doesn't have to do much imagining.

'Peter!'

Peter lets out a squeak, startled out of his thoughts. He turns around and to his horror, holy fucking _shit_, it's a very naked Tony Stark walking towards him.

'M-m-m-mr Stark?' Peter stammers, horrified.

'Is this making you uncomfortable,' Tony asks. He's settled down in a spot away from Peter, making sure to look at Mount Fuji instead of at Peter when he speaks.

'N-no,' Peter stammers. It's an obvious lie, and Peter squirms in the water. He's still got an erection from his horrifyingly inappropriate thoughts about Tony, and now that he's actually gotten a glimpse of Tony's naked body? And Tony's body is everything like what he had imagined it to be underneath those expensive suits and well, the Iron Man armour? Yet another jolt of arousal courses through Peter and fuck, at this rate, he's going to be a major source of embarrassment soon. He cannot leave the pool without Tony noticing his erection, and it's definitely not going away any time soon. Oh, fuck.

'Thought you might enjoy this. You know, what with travelling to another country and all that. Maybe I was wrong,' Tony muses.

'No!' Peter says quickly, and Tony turns to look at him, startled. 'I mean, it's just. You're n-_naked_ next to me.' Peter groans inwardly once the words have left his mouth. God, he hadn't meant to say that. What the hell.

'And you're looking.'

'No! Yes! No! I mean!' Peter stumbles over his words.

'Relax, kid,' Tony laughs. 'I'm just messing with you.'

_Kid_. Peter frowns. He's not a _kid_ any more, for crying out loud. He's _twenty_, about to graduate from university. If anything, he's an _adult_ now.

Maybe it's the wee bit of peach wine he had during dinner. Maybe it's the heat from the hot spring, coursing through his veins. Whatever it is, it has Peter getting up, making loud, splashing noises as he makes his way through the water to stand in front of Tony.

'I'm not a kid,' Peter says, looking down at Tony's puzzled face.

Then Peter leans in, braces himself on Tony's shoulders, and kisses him.

To be honest, this had _not_ been the way Peter had expected how his confession to Tony would play out. For one, it had involved none of them being naked, and it had involved some elaborate plan with roses and being romantic and. Okay, maybe not. Peter had been rather determined to carry the secret to his grave, let it die in a fire or something. Imagine if he had said that he had a crush on Tony, only for him to be rejected with a polite smile. Never mind that Tony's actually, well, single. He wouldn't have been able to handle that.

But no, this is how it actually plays out: Peter kisses Tony hard. Once. Twice. A few more times. Then he's pulling away from Tony and Tony's looking at him with A Look in his eyes that says _I'm more than double your age_ and also _Why is this so arousing_ and also _Peter are you even sure_ and that's all it takes for the words to come out. About how Peter really, really _likes_ Tony, he's so fucking glad that Tony can talk to him at length as if they are equals when it comes to tech and well, superhero stuff and all but in terms of everything else? Peter's tired of being treated like a child when he's a _man_ in his own right.

(Spider-_man_, right? He can hold his own. After all, he fought against Captain America once. Stole his shield. Fought against Thanos and they had all come out on top. He's no longer a child, and the least Tony can do for him is to recognise that.)

And Tony, well. He looks at Peter, eyes darkened with lust and something else that Peter cannot pinpoint. But still. Peter can feel it, Tony's cock is hard in his hand and Tony isn't making any attempt to push him away and when Peter manoeuvres them so that Tony's sitting on the edge of the pool, with Peter straddling him, Tony doesn't say no.

'Mr Stark,' Peter pants, grinding against Tony. 'I really like you, Mr Stark, I—'

'You know,' Tony says wryly, interrupting Peter. 'If you really want me to stop seeing you as a _kid_, maybe you should start calling me _Tony_ instead.'

Oh. _Oh_.

'_Tony_,' Peter gasps, reaching in between the both of them to wrap a hand around both their cocks. Fuck, Tony's cock is so big, just like Peter had imagined it to be, he's much bigger than Peter and being able to touch Tony? To rub his cock against Tony's, and to feel Tony's hands on his ass? Fuck, Peter doesn't think he'll be able to last much longer. 'Tony I, please, I, _ahh_—'

'What do you want?'

Oh god, fuck. Peter's not going to be able to say it. 'Mr, no, _Tony_,' Peter chokes out. 'Is this, am I... _Isthisgoodenoughforyou_?' he asks in a rush.

Tony's fingers are digging into Peter's ass, hard enough to leave marks. 'It is,' Tony murmurs, voice reverent. 'You're so good for me, Peter,' he says, then he pauses. As if noting Peter's lack of positive reaction, he adds 'Such a good boy.' Almost as an afterthought, voice lower and full of dark promise.

That's all it takes for Peter to come, shooting his load all over Tony's body.

Oh, fuck.

'I'm sorry,' Peter says, voice quiet as he showers beside Tony.

'For what, seducing me at a hot spring?' Tony snorts.

'It's not funny,' Peter groans.

'So you're into older men, okay,' Tony shrugs. 'We can forget about this tomorrow, if you like. Don't want us to be awkward.'

'I don't want us to forget about this.' Peter is shaking now, hands balled up, fingernails digging into his palm. 'I like you, Mr Stark. Tony. I meant what I said just now.'

Tony stops. 'Peter,' he says slowly. 'It's a lot to take in right now. Especially for an old man like me. I'm very flattered, but—'

'If that was just a pity fuck then I don't need your pity and if you want we can just forget about it tomorrow.' Peter can feel the tears welling up in his eyes now. God, why is he so fucking stupid? He should've known. How could Tony even be interested in someone like him anyway? That was just a moment's indulgence, he probably felt sorry for poor Peter, always so awkward and nervous and just. God, he's such an idiot.

'That's not what I said,' Tony sighs. 'Come here,' he says, motioning for Peter to come over. They're both still naked, wet in the showers, and Tony gathers Peter in his arms, placing a kiss on his forehead. 'I like you, Peter. But—'

'We can discuss that tomorrow, right?' Peter asks, voice hopeful.

'Right,' Tony says, looking down at Peter, eyes fond. 'Tomorrow.'

**Author's Note:**

> \- [this](https://www.kogetu.com/spa/) is totally the onsen hotel i had in mind. just so we know, the outdoor bath (rotenburo) is the one labelled 黒富士 lol  
\- the yukata provided for guests at the hotel irl really has that colour scheme lol.  
\- thanks to I for looking through this!  
\- title from vacation by the go-go's.


End file.
